Most of the existing decorative frames (such as photo frames and exhibition frames) are frame structures, which are complicated in structures, and need to be disassembled when paintings and photos are placed; therefore, the decorative frames are used inconveniently; and most of decorative frames without frame are fixed structures, but the paintings and the photos are replaced inconveniently; and in addition, an angle of the decorative frame cannot be adjusted by virtue of a support of the existing decorative frame.